The Warriors Heart
by Romitri99
Summary: The twenty first century is a world ruled by the evil Strigoi. Rose and Prince Christian were both the only two survivors of their village; Bloodlines, as they were both able to leave, undetected from the Strigoi. However, they both carry unknown deep and dark secret about Rose. But, what happens when they both wake up in the village of Baia? Wait, is Rose engaged?
1. Chapter 1

****Edited 8/1/15****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I don't own any details of Vampire Academy!<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN****

**Hey, guys this idea I want to try. There will be arranged marriages in the story. Dhampir's can have children in this story. Dimitri is more cocky, but is caring for the people he loves. Ivan is a Dhampir. Ivan, Dimitri, Mikhail are twenty-five. Brett, Adrian, Sydney, Ian, are all twenty years old. Mason, Eddie, Mia, Ambrose, Lissa, Viktoria, Joshua, Rose, are all seventeen and eighteen years old. Christian and Jill are sixteen years old. Rose, Christian and Brett are siblings. Christian and Brett are both Mazur's. However, their mother is a Ozera. Rose still has Janine as her mother. Brett is the eldest child while Christian the youngest. Mazur is a royal family. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Warriors Heart<span>**

Fearless, strong, caring, forgiving and smart these are just some of the qualities they will hold in their heart.

Still so young, yet will be so experienced beyond their years. They will have seen things that don't even seem humanly possible and would have a secret knowledge of the world.

They would die in a bloody, painful death for the ones that they love. Willing to sacrifice their own life for the sake of others; a thought that wouldn't take longer than a second to act upon.

They would never dream of leaving a man behind; no matter whether it was life or death situation for themselves. It would be going against their nature to leave anyone behind.

They would have dedicated their life work training to defend the innocent and dedicated their life work to defeat the evil within the world.

These are just some of the qualities they will hold in their heart because this is a 'Warriors Heart.'**-The Warrior Heart By Me.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Rose Pov:**

Loudly, the wind blew aggressively through our dark hair as we hurried deeper inside the forsaken forest. The full moon was at its highest peak in the dark cobalt sky with millions of stars shining vividly surrounding it. Ever single fibre in my entire body screamed at me to leave, but unfortunately the next village is on the other side of the forest; much to our dismay. Time is of an essence for us both. It wouldn't be long before the Strigoi are hunting all around us for their next meal. My heart is racing at high speeds. At any moment, I thought my heart would burst out of my chest. All my Dhampir senses are on high alert, almost as if they were expecting to find danger soon enough. However, the adrenaline pumping through my veins; enhancing my rare Dhampir senses.

Turning my head to the side, I noticed Christian - my younger half-brother - struggling to keep up with my pace. He gave me a weak smile, trying to reassure me that he's okay, however, I knew better than that. I slowed down my pace for him. A huge rush of relief washed over his face; he wouldn't admit, but he is grateful I slowed down my pace. Suddenly, Christian stopped, trying to catch his breath. His Moroi genes weren't as superior as my rare Dhampir genes. I stood beside him, standing here on full alert; scanning through the trees for any sudden movements that might occur.

I clutched my silver stake in my hand. The silver coating of the stake stinging my hands from the contact along the inside of my palm. However, I would endure the pain of the silver as Christian's life is at stake. If me having the silver stake in my hands ensured protection for him, I would certainly do so; no matter how intense the pain is. I knew Christian would endure more pain than myself as Moroi's find the silver stake's painful to touch.

"Rose, I need water. Could hand me my water?"asked Christian desperately. He knelt down on the cold forest floor, his hand resting on his knees as he gasped for breath. I pulled down my bag off my shoulder, placing it onto the floor in front of me. I quickly fished through the bag, retrieving his water bottle before handing him the water. He was quick to retrieve his drink from my hands. He gulped down over half of the water. He screwed the lid back on top of the plastic bottle and took a deep breath before standing back up on his feet.

"You okay?"I asked, my tone sounding one of a very concerned sister. He nodded, his ice-blue eyes piercing my brown-eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine, Rose."replied Christian. I nodded.

"Well, I don't think we're going to make it to the other village before we run into any Strigoi."I fished through my bag once more. This time I retrieved a flashlight and handed it to him."Here, this will blind any Strigoi, leaving you enough time to runaway,"I said.

"Thanks, but are you going to be okay on your own fighting any Strigoi's?"asked Christian.

"Yes, I'll be all right. Besides, it's my job to protect you from the Strigoi. You're my Moroi and I'm you're Dhampir, done."I replied. I began walking again.

"But, you are no ordinary Dhampir Rose!"called Christian as I continued walking, ignoring his statement.

Christian shortly followed and hurried to catch me up. Luckily for him, I wasn't walking as fast as before. Therefore, he's able to quickly catch up to me.

"Rose, put the silver stake away. There is no Strigoi around. The silver stake must be killing you,"said Christian. My hand continued throbbing, however, I ignored it again.

"I'll be all right,"I said. Christian laughed humourlessly.

"Yeah, and I'm really a blonde, brown-eyed female named Sasha from Russia,"said Christian. I chuckled.

"Wow, I didn't know my younger half-brother, is actually my younger half-sister."I said. Amusement dripping from my voice. He glared at me.

"Anyway, like I was saying before your hand must be - ah!"yelled Christian as he suddenly sank into the ground through a hole.

* * *

><p>"Christian!"I exclaimed desperately. I knelt down in front of the hole searching for him. However, it was extremely dark inside, which prevented me from being able to see inside. Fear struck throughout my entire system, my mind clouded by thoughts of the Strigoi's finding him.<p>

"Christian! Christian, can you hear me!"I yelled frantically. Like before, I was answered by complete and utter silence. I quickly placed my stake in my belt and climbed down into the shadowy, mysterious hole after him. I landed on the stoned floor with a loud thud. My Dhampir eyes began to adjust to the dark lighting. I immediately placed my guardian mask on fully ready for an attack. I slowly began walking forwards soundlessly; so my movements would go unheard of - even for Strigoi hearing range. I pulled the stake out my belt. Suddenly, I nearly tripped over something or someone I should say.

"Ugh!"groaned a voice I recognized as being Christian's.

"Christian!"I exclaimed quietly while kneeling down and helping him up slowly stand up. I was careful not to let him touch the silver stake though. The last thing I needed was for him to be in any more pain than he already is in.

"Christian, are you okay?"I asked. Christian turned on his flashlight and nodded.

"Yeah, but... Where are we?"asked Christian. I scanned the area a couple of times.

"I don't know exactly, but... I have that gut feeling that the Strigoi's are not far away again,"I replied.

"How strong is it?"asked Christian. He was only one other person who knew of my hidden gift's besides our older brother - Brett Mazur, not even our parent's knew of my gift's. Well, my father could have suspicions, but he never mentioned anything.

"It's strong, but not strong enough to panic."I replied. Pulling out of my stake out of my belt again, I gripped tightly it in the palm of my hand. Christian nodded, linking our arms together as we walked slowly down the stoned tunnel.

* * *

><p>My stomach churned. I knew they were close. Pulling Christian closer to my side, he gave me a questioning look. I gave him a knowing look just as we heard loud movements. We froze instantly. We both slowly turned around to find six Strigoi standing there. Suddenly, all I could see is red as I lunged forwards attacking each of them. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Christian backing up against the cave wall with the flashlight I gave him earlier in front of him. Two Strigoi's - one male and one female - was in front of him; blinded by the bright lighting shining in their eyes. The male Strigoi dared to prepare to lunge forwards towards him. However, I felt my adrenaline flooding through my veins, enhancing my movements by triple the regular speed.<p>

Five of the Strigoi eyes widened in shock. Fortunately for myself, that meant they had let their guard down, enabling me to successfully stake them with my stake in their hearts. However, one of the Strigoi remained; a male, that I acknowledged as being Donovan - a childhood friend of mine - stood in front of me. We both started in our sparring positions, circling each other for a few minutes's; waiting for each other to make the first move. We locked gazes, our eyes never leaving each others; not even for a split second. Donovan tried to imitate me by baring his sharp, pearly-white fangs at me, hoping I would show vulnerability. Fortunately, I never even flinched even an inch - much to his dismay. However, I glared deadly at him.

I brought my stake up, placing it in front of my body in my hands in a death grip. Donovan lunged forwards at me. I quickly placed my stake into my belt, blocking his shot. Twisting his left arm, so it's angled differently behind his back as he knelt down on the floor; crying out in pain. Somehow - luckily - I'm now in the position to grab hold his other hand, but just before I could. He kicked at my ankles at full force. I loosened my grip for a split second, but a split second too long as he jumped back onto his feet again. We returned to our original circling positions like earlier.

We each exchanged a series of blows and jabs. I managed to dodge most of his punches and kick's. He angrily lunges at me once more. I kicked his stomach at maximum force. He staggered backwards into the stoned cave wall. He snarls at me as he lunges forwards again. I sidestepped him just in time. Donovan turned around to attack me. I swiped his legs out from under him. He landed face first onto the stone floor. I quickly withdrew my stake from my belt, lunging forwards at him and flipped him over; straddling his waist. Taking my right hand to pin both his hands above his head, I quickly stabbed his heart. He lets out an ear piercing scream.

"Goodbye Donovan."I said quietly as his eyes closed. I quickly moved on to stake the Strigoi surrounding Christian. Soon enough, eight Strigoi bodies lay lifelessly on the stoned floor in front of us both. I looked up at Christian. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. I slowly walked up to him. I placed my stake in my leather belt, linking our arms together again.

"Come on. We have to leave before more come."I said, quickly while dragging Christian with me.

"Rose, that's the fastest you've ever killed Strigoi before,"said Christian. I haven't told Christian about my gift's getting stronger yet. I was saving that for when we were both safe, but I guess that's out of the equation now.

"I know,"I said.

"You've gotten stronger, faster..."trailed off Christian.

"Yes, now quiet! They can hear us, you know."I said.

"Fine."muttered Christian.

We began walking again. Christian walked right beside me. We both stayed on full alert for any more Strigoi. However, I never told Christian about how I killed the Strigoi version of our dear friend; Donovan, I couldn't break his heart anymore. The loss of our people, our friends, our friends and the loss our home village; Bloodlines, were truly agonizing. We're fortunate to have each other though. I don't know what either one of us would have done alone.

My mind was endless haze of jumble. The past three days have eventful and I couldn't wait to find safety. I began to feel light headed the longer we continued walking. I could tell by Christian's facial expression, he too was feeling light headed and tired. We haven't eaten a proper meal in three days. Also, Christian hasn't had any more blood in three days either. Not good at all.

* * *

><p>Towards the end of an underground cave we could see brighter lighting. We knew we finally reached the exit of the underground cave. A grin plastered across our faces. But, inside I didn't keep my hopes up that we had finally found safety. We were both about to continue to walk on through the exit of the cave, when a voice interrupted us.<p>

"Don't take another closer or I'll be forced to attack!"said a rich male voice. Christian and I stopped walking just before the exit of the underground cave. By this point I was trying to see things clearly; my head was pounding. I squinted, noticing a small group of males standing. I could tell by looking at them, they were all Dhampir's; there were nine of them altogether. I sighed in relief.

"Hello, my names Guardian Dimitri Belikov from Baia community and what rights do you have for entering into our community?"asked Dimitri, almost sounding like a demand. This time I detected a faint Russian accent.

Dimitri was a tall, probably around six-foot-seven, shoulder-length dark brown hair and large dark brown eyes. He wore a brown leather duster over black jeans, with black combat boots and a black T-shirt. He's extremely handsome, almost angelic in fact. But, I would say he more resembled a look of a Russian God personally. He's a strong, but a firm build. However, his eyes are what intrigued me the most though. They seemed to be the window to my soul.

The nine male's slowly stepped forwards, I immediately pushed Christian behind my back; my protective instincts kicking in. The Russian God himself held his hand out to his companion's. They stopped immediately. However, he continued walking forwards to myself and Christian. He held his silver stake in a firm grip in the palms of his left hand.

"Listen here, Comrade. We haven't slept in three days and all I want to do is to sleep, okay. So, you do us a god damn favour and let us through, so we can go on our merry way!"I exclaimed angrily. My protective instinct kicked in even more. I immediately raced forwards towards him. Amusement flashed in his brown eyes.

"Your wish is my command, Princess,"mused Dimitri. However, just as I was about to throw a punch, he stuck an incentive into my side. I gasped; a smirk formed across his lips.

"You did not just stick an incentive in my ass."I said, before I collapsed in his strong, comforting arms. I wanted to scowl at him for calling me a 'Princess' However, I felt myself fighting to stay awake. The last thing I saw before the darkness claimed me, was his beautiful brown eyes and the large smirk plastered across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri Pov:<strong>

I watched as her enchanting dark brown eyes closed. Her semi-exotic facial features automatically soften, to which I was grateful for. She looked so stressed and so exhausted, which was not surprising since she said that she hasn't slept in three days - Wait, why should I care, it's not like I know the girl? She's just some random female that I've never met before. Besides, I don't care for female emotions, they're just too needy and whiny for my liking; Natasha comes to mind.

Pulling the incentive out of her side, I scooped her up gently into my embrace bridle style. She rested her silky, thick, dark brown head and her almond coloured small hands on my chest. Sparks of electricity jolted throughout my entire nervous system. However, I ignored the warm feeling she gave me inside and turned around to face my patrolling team.

Guardian Ivan Zeklos - my best friend, Guardian Mikhail Tanner, Guardian Stan Alto, Guardian Eddie Castile, Guardian Mason Ashford, Guardian Ambrose Rinaldi, Guardian Joshua Dawes and Guardian James Wilket already had the male, the female in my arms was travelling with already in handcuffs. The male stared intently at the semi-exotic Desert Princess, looking female in my arms. His ice-blue eyes full of sorrow and love, but the kind of love you would hold for a sibling or other family. The kind of look I would give my sisters, Mamma, Babushka, niece and nephew.

"Well, boys, looks like we're going home with our hands full this time."I mused. They chuckled lightly at me while the male handcuffed glared at me. I gave him a small smirk and pulled the female in my embrace closer towards my chest. Looking up, I saw anger starting to cloud in his eyes. I found great pleasure in annoying him. Especially when there is a beautiful lady involved - beautiful? Jeez, I'm turning sappy now, just great. Looking up, I noticed Ivan, Mikhail, Eddie and Mason giving me a curious look. I turned my head to the side. I noticed Stan is about to speak.

"Well, Dimitri, should we take them both to the head of the council or leave them both here or take them home?"asked Stan curiously.

Each Dhampir, Moroi community had a head of council that keeps everyone in check. Also, keep the peace throughout the communities. However, the village of Bloodlines; is the main Dhampir and Moroi community and is the homeland of the royal family; the Mazur's.

Ivan tightened the handcuff on the male to ensure he doesn't escape. The male hissed loudly. Then, I remembered Stan's question. And as the leader of the patrol team, whatever I say goes. I thought about it for a minute and looked down at the beauty in my arms. I could feel everyone gaze on me. Needless to say ignored it.

Suddenly, my Mama; Olena Belikova, came to mind. Mama is always on my case about me finally settling down with a woman. One with amazing qualities such as: Bravery, intelligence, a kind heart, beauty and many more impossible qualities she suspects of 'my future wife'. I wasn't the relationship type of guy, I much preferred flings or just hunting and patrolling the areas.

But, my twenty-fifth birthday is coming up soon and Mama said if I hadn't found a suitable wife by then, she would arrange a marriage for me. More like my father deal would end the night of my birthday. However, none of the females in our village; Baia, would be ones I would be proud to call my wife. On the other hand, the female in my arms is something else. She is very beaut-nice looking, brave, fierce; I could tell by the fire in her eyes when she lunged at me, even though she was highly out numbered. Even in her exhausted state she still defended for herself and the male she was travelling with. Mama would defiantly approve of her and I wouldn't be forced to marry someone like Natasha Ozera. With that in mind, I finally made my decision. Looking up, I noticed everyone gaze had fallen on me.

"Ivan, Mikhail, Eddie, go take the male to the Karp sister's. Ambrose, Stan, James go inform the council and lastly Mason, Joshua, go tell Viktoria, Lissa, Mia, Jill, Meredith to find some clothes for the female."I said. They nodded.

However, Mikhail blushed prime rose-red when he realized he was going to the Karp sister's manor. I knew Mikhail likes one of the four Karp sister's; Sonya, and vice versa. Mikhail is a kind soul and deserved happiness, he doesn't always get to see her often and I want him to be happy. The Karp sister's are all healers and fortune tellers. Also, they offer a place to stay for travellers and to guests of the community.

"Wait, what about the female? Where she is going to go?"asked Mikhail, with a confused look plastered across his face. I smirked directly at her male in the handcuffs.

"With me."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited 8/1/15**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any details of Vampire Academy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hey, my lovelies, I hope you guys are all well and having a great day. Thank you so much for the feedback so far, It means a lot to me! Also, if anything is made unclear, please don't be afraid to message me, for a better understanding. This will be Romitri story. Sorry any Adrian and Rose lovers out there.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Part I<strong>

**Christian Pov**:

"Well, boys, look like, we're going home with our hands with our hands full this time."mused Dimitri, a large smirk clearly evident on his lightly tanned face. I heard the nine Dhampir's surrounding myself chuckled lightly at his comment. I glared deadly at Dimitri, narrowing my ice-blue eyes, trying to imitate him. However, it's clearly not working as he remained completely mused with himself. Dimitri pulled Rose's unconscious body closer towards his chest, almost cradling her in his embrace. Anger immediately clouded my eyes. All I could see is red. Suddenly, my mind is filled with murderous intentions towards him, each of them more deadly than the last. He really had some nerve to do that with my sister in front of me.

Roughly, the tall male with short platinum blonde and baby blue eyes, slammed me against his chest; tightening the handcuffs, which are still bound at my wrists. I hissed loudly while turning my head to the side to glare at him. He gave me a small smile, however, it was almost impossible to notice unless you intently studied his face. His eyes had a written apology plastered across them. He knew I'm a Moroi. And Moroi tend to be more delicate than Dhampir's as we endure more pain they tend to do.

He knew the handcuffs were hurting me a lot as the handcuffs were made out of silver. I could feel the silver along my wrists. They felt like hundreds of little needles pricking my wrists. Silver is the Moroi and Strigoi enemy. However, silver is more deadly to a Strigoi than a Moroi as the silver acts a poison blended with the four main elements: fire, water, air and earth for the Strigoi. But, the silver can be fatal to a Moroi too.

Turning back around, I noticed Dimitri staring at my half-sister. However, this time when he looked at her it was with eyes pools full of absolute adoration and... Longing? He seemed so lost in thought while continuing to stare endlessly at Rose. For the first time since he and his other Dhampir friends found us he seemed to relax. His facial features soften considerably unlike before where he looked like a deadly force to be reckoned with. A small, gentle smile started forming across his lips.

The fiery-red headed male and the sandy-blonde headed male stepped forwards to stand either side of me. They too studied his sudden change in emotion, equally intrigued by his facial expression. I don't think Dimitri even noticed all our gazes on him - if he did, he didn't show it at all. After another minute or two, he finally looked up to knowledge our staring.

"Ivan, Mikhail, Eddie, go take the male to the Karp sister's. Ambrose, Stan, James go inform the council and lastly Mason, Joshua, go tell Viktoria, Lissa, Mia, Jill, Meredith to find some clothes for the female."said Dimitri calmly. They all nodded.

"Wait, what about the female? Where she is going to go?"asked the male, with brown hair and blue eyes and a confused look plastered across his face. He's tall and looked around mid twenties. He had the face of someone that holds a kind soul - whether or not he truly is one, that I wouldn't know the answer. My ears perked up immediately.

Dimitri smirked directly at me, this time his smirk is more cunning. I raised both my eyebrows up as I wanted to know what he was thinking and since I can't seem to raise an eyebrow; neither can Rose I suppose it's a family genetic thing. 'He seemed to change his emotions very quickly.' I thought to myself.

"With me."said Dimitri, his smirk grew. I wanted to kill him. The first thing that came to mind is that I wanted to kill him. I badly wanted to kill him. I wanted so badly to wipe away that damn smirk plastered his face. He looked utterly smug with himself.

How dare he take my sister back home with him. How dare he disrespect her like that, especially when I'm standing right in front of him. How dare he. But, I suppose that's how most males see women these days, nothing more than an object to own; using them for pleasure and bearing children. Some decide to consider them nothing, but trophies that they must win and have a great kick out of winning them. Some even fight to the death for the woman they want to marry. Love is a unique thing to have nowadays among certain communities. Nevertheless, I fear that now nearly all communities consider women like that now.

However, I know for a fact that Rose certainly won't happy when she wakes up eventually, to find herself held captive by him at his home. She'll try to make his life a living hell in true Rosemarie Elena Mazur-Hathaway style. Oh, wait until he meets a very angry - enraged I should say more like - Rose, not many people tend to make the same mistake twice afterwards.

"Okay, Dimka, see you later. Should we meet you back at the house?"asked the platinum blonde haired male who has handcuffed me.

"Yes, Ivan, the Karp sister's will want him to stay with them for a while. I'll bring the female around there when she's awake."Dimitri said. Ivan - I finally knew his name - nodded at him and tugged me backwards a little. Joshua, Ambrose, Stan, James, Mason immediately exited the mouth of the cave, walking quickly to their assigned destinations. However, Ivan, Mikhail, Eddie, Dimitri, myself and Rose remained in the cave for another moment.

"See you later, Dimka."said Eddie and Mikhail.

Dimitri nodded. Ivan dragged me out of the mouth of the cave away from my unconscious sister. I tried to put up a fight to try to stay with my sister, except I was too exhausted from the three days of no sleep and rest. I eventually had to give in to them - much to my dismay, and I followed them outside the cave. The sandy-blonde headed male walked in front of us, his silver stake in hand. The brunette male walked behind me and Ivan with his silver stake to; both walking fully on guard.

They were all defiantly fully trained Guardian's that have done many field missions, travelling through various of the forsaken forests and slaughtering endless amounts of the Strigoi. I could tell by the way they held themselves and by the fierce looks upon each one of their faces. Also, I noticed they each had a large set of marks: Molnija, Zvezda marks and one promise mark on the back of their necks. Their marks were quite impressive, especially for someone of their age. I knew they must be amazing fighters. Their marks proofed so otherwise. They each looked ready to jump into battle at any second.

However, they didn't have that specific look in their eyes, which Rose has always written in her eyes. She always has the look of determination, fearlessness to do anything and kill anything that purposes a threat in seconds to her loved ones. And a secret knowledge of the world. For seventeen years old, Rose has had more experience of the world than most do in their average life span. Many things have happened in Rose's life; things that I don't even know about. Many things Rose would rather keep to herself and never be spoken of.

Rose has travelled among the lands of our kind from our other villages with our father when were younger. She never bothers with our father's original purpose for being there and would instead explore the village or the land surrounding it. Sometimes she would drag me along with her to explore, whereas other times she went alone. As young kids, we like to wander through the forbidden forest's without permission many times during the day. Rose would always make sure I was safe by bringing a silver stake, which she would keep constantly locked away in her room, and would kill any Strigoi dared to face us; even at a young age.

Rose was taught by only the best as our father demanded, not that she needed teaching how to fight. Fighting is almost natural to Rose. It was as if it was like a second nature to her in fact. I use to watch her as she would train to fight in the chambers below the normal level of the mansion or in the secret gardens on the grounds of our home. Rose's movements would be so graceful, almost like a gazelle like, however, extremely lethal all at the same time. I often wondered how it was even humanly possible, but with Rose I suppose anything possible.

Her training sessions were always kept a secret from the people of our village, especially the people who didn't directly or somewhat know about our family. Rose gifts were known to our father, and it only made him love her more - but Rose didn't know he knew. It was rare back then for Moroi fathers to cherish their Dhampir child, especially when they had other Moroi children. Now more Moroi fathers take an interest in their Dhampir child. They've finally learnt that a child you create and bring into this world no matter what their race shall be; they'll always be your child and precious bundle of joy.

My eyes searched around for my sister and Dimitri. When I didn't find them, Dimitri, I presumed must walk in the opposite direction than we did. We walked North East towards the top of the mountain tops and the heart of the lake, which flows through many villages. I wondered why they were leading us all up into the mountains. I knew for a fact that the Dhampir and Moroi communities all live on the ground.

They're no record of Dhampir's and Moroi's living in the mountains. And my father was the king. All those types of records were kept in our home. Rose, Brett and I as kids used to sneak into the hall of records and search through the files; plainly out of curiosity. However, some of the files were securely locked away, but all the other files were left unlocked as we could read through them.

Suddenly, we stopped walking as we reached the end of the trail and the start of the higher ground trails, which is leading up to the mountains. I noticed over on the left of the trail beside us, is a bright topaz-blue coloured flowing lake peacefully. My gaze wandered up the lake towards the top of the waterfall at the top of the mountains up above. The water flowed loudly and heavily over the waterfall and calmed down towards the end of the lake. I felt at peace watching the flowing water, something seemed enchanting about the lake. The water seemed to almost glow about it. It wasn't just the breathtaking colour of the water. It's the texture of the water that intrigued me the most. And the peacefulness of it-

I was interrupted out my thoughts by someone speaking.

"What is your name, Moroi?"asked Ivan firmly. He is still in the full Guardian mode. I looked up over my shoulder. I noticed the brown haired, blue eyed male now moving to stand beside me. The sandy-blonde with blue eyes male stood on the other side of me. Ivan started to loosen my handcuffs.

"Christian, Christian Mazur,"I replied while trying hard to not to grit my teeth. Ivan immediately froze. The other two male's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Did you just say Mazur?"asked the male with sandy-blonde hair. His light blue eyes pierced my ice-blue eyes. I nodded.

"Yes."I replied.

"Are you and the female both from the village of Bloodlines?"asked the brown haired male, popping into the conversation.

"Yes, we are."I replied. Ivan and the other two males immediately moved closer towards me; enclosing me in a small circle. They each gave each other a look, one of a guardian. I've seen Rose exchange this look with another guardian or fellow Dhampir before.

"I thought there were no survivors of the Bloodlines village,"said the sandy-blonde male, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"You're right. There were none known survivors, but I suppose it would be possible for there to be survivors. Bloodlines was the main Dhampir and Moroi community. They would defiantly have many secret escape routes located around the village."said Ivan. He nodded, they all turned their attention back to me.

"Before we continue, we need to know if there is more of you that managed to escape?"asked Ivan. I shook my head.

"No, Rose and I escaped through a secret escape route that we found when we were kids. No one knows about it. "I replied. I heard the two males sighed sombrely.

"Did you meet any survivors since fleeing the village?"asked the sandy-blonde male. I shook my head again.

"No, we were alone."I replied.

Ivan then unclipped my handcuffs. I instantly felt relieved that my wrists were free from the silver. I gave him a questioning look; he's trusting me not to escape, but I wondered why. I was to ask why, but Ivan cut me off.

"Hey, Eddie, isn't that Angeline heading this way,"mused Ivan.

The sandy-blonde haired male - I now believed to be called Eddie - blushed prime-rose red. I looked up towards the higher ground trail leading up to the mountain tops, I noticed a dark figure heading in our direction. I squinted my Moroi eyes and was able to make out their features. It was female, Ivan said that her name is Angeline. Angeline has long dark auburn hair, with gold and copper highlights, wide blue eyes, she was tall - but looked young; around fifteen years old. I could immediately tell she was a Dhampir.

"Shut up."said Eddie while continuing to blush.

The male - who names I now know is Mikhail -nudged Eddie's side playfully. Eddie glared at him. Ivan and Mikhail chuckled in a playful manner at him. However, I paid attention to Angeline, who was hurrying down the trail. She is wearing pastoral rag dress and flat boots. Her hair hung loosely past her shoulders. She didn't dress like a normal Dhampir. She dressed like Dhampir from our older days. Which got me curious. Angeline stopped just in front of us all. She gave Eddie a large smile and a small wink. Eddie grinned at her. She then turned her attention to all of us.

'Defiantly something going on between them both.' I thought

"Hey, guys, are you all visiting the Karp sister's?"asked Angeline.

"Yes, we are. Dimitri said we should bring Prince Christian Mazur to them."replied Eddie. A look if realization dawned upon her face.

"Ah, I thought The Tainted boy looked familiar."said Angeline, she crossed her arms."Well, the Lily girl is already on her way there now, she has a Lily boy with her too,"

"Oh, are they bringing supplies for the Karp sister's?"asked Ivan.

She nodded.

"Yes, if you hurry, you can catch them up just before the waterfall,"said Angeline. The Karp sister's live up in the mountains?

"Okay, thanks Angeline. Oh, are you visiting the Dragomir's, Ivashkov's, Belikov's and the Zeklos's now?"asked Mikhail curiously.

"Yes, my father wanted me to deliver some news of the Karp sister's,"replied Angeline.

"Ah, well, I'll see you later then."said Eddie, he gave her a peck on the check and then lightly kissed her lips.

I found their conversation slightly strange, but that's because I don't know them I suppose. We all parted ways and quickly began walking up the high ground trail. You could tell it was the higher trail. The pathway had gotten a lot steeper than earlier. The sky seemed to brighten up a lot too, the moon no longer at its highest peak in the sky, in fact the moon had disappeared altogether and now replaced by the vivid sun.

As only the Moroi, Mikhail walked slightly behind us, Ivan walked directly to my right hand side and Eddie on my left. For the first time in days, I started to see less and less of the forsaken forest. Instead I could see the beautiful emerald-green grass and hear the soothing sounds of the waterfall falling over the edge in the distance.

The scenery leading up to the tops of the mountain is something like what Rose and I used to explore for. Since the Strigoi numbers started increasing, the once beautiful pieces of land have been destroyed or just ruined. However, Rose and I managed to find some last remaining beautiful pieces of land. Suddenly, the words of Angeline came to mind, specifically when she mentioned about Lily boy, Lily girl and the Tainted boy. I wondered what she meant.

"What did Angeline mean before when she said about Lilly girl, Lilly boy and The Tainted boy?"I asked curiously.

"Oh, she's part of a group of Humans, Dhampirs, and Moroi who all live away from modern society. They usually tend to live away in the secluded areas like this. They're called 'The Keepers'. Angeline is the daughter of the leader of the community and the daughter of one of the four Karp sister's."said Mikhail."When she mentioned Lily boy, Lily boy and The Tainted boy, what she meant was that a female and male Alchemist is on their way to her home community. And the Tainted boy, she is referring to you and your Moroi genes."

We continued walking. I remembered when I was younger. Rose's and my father would do business with the Alchemists. They would have a golden lily tattoo on their left cheek. Their tattoos are made from gold and Moroi blood charmed with earth and water. I remember watching one of them making the tattoo when I snuck downstairs at night when I was younger. Alchemists don't tend to like Dhampirs or Moroi, often they tended to try to distance themselves from our kind.

"So, Alchemists are referred as Lily boy or girl and Moroi's are regarded as The Tainted ones?"I asked.

"Yes, but Dhampirs are also referred The Tainted ones too. But, the Strigoi are referred as The Lost."replied Eddie.

"Oh."I said.

"How come I haven't heard of 'The Keepers' before?"I asked.

"They don't tend to communicate with people outside of their community. Baia is the closest community to 'The Keepers' And we have some family relatives now live there. We tend to visit them a lot. "Said Ivan.

"So, they're like extended family to your community?"I questioned.

"Basically."said Eddie.

We continued walking in complete and utter silence until we reached the top of the mountain. I expected there to be a start of a village with many people wondering going about their daily lives. However, instead there is a grand topaz-blue waterfall. The waterfall flows in the centre of a large rock and inside the waterfall appeared to be a mouth of a cave. It was beautiful.

That's when I noticed a female dark golden-blond hair that reaches just past her shoulders, molten gold eyes, tall around; five-foot-seven tall, golden lily tattoo, looked to be around the age of twenty. And a male, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, tall around; six feet tall, a golden lily tattoo, looked to be around the age of twenty to. Standing beside the waterfall. Mikhail, Eddie, Ivan and I stopped directly in front of them. They each carried a black luggage bag. Each bag looked filled to the brim.

"The Karp sister's contacts us and asked us to wait for you at the waterfall,"said the female. Eddied leaned across and whispered in my ear.

"The Karp sister's are all healers and fortune tellers."whispered Eddie. I nodded.

"Should of known."mused Ivan. I looked up.

"Is that a son of Mazur?"asked the male.

"Yes."replied Mikhail.

"Ah, is he the last of his village?"asked the female.

"No, he was travelling with a female,"replied Eddie.

"A female, where is she?"asked the male.

"Dimka took her home with him,"replied Ivan. They both raised their eyebrows at him. I presume they knew Dimitri. I stared at them both curiously. No one had told me their names yet. Eddie noticed my curiosity.

"Prince Mazur, this is Sydney Sage and Ian Jansen."said Eddie.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think?<strong>


End file.
